


The Little Things Matter

by Olpgurl



Series: Damerey Week 2019 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Damerey Week, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, POV Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: Rey was used to having nothing. Having to hide anything precious. Joining the Resistance was a bit of an adjustment but Poe was more than happy to help her with that..Damerey Week Day 4:  Hairbrush





	The Little Things Matter

It was strange how easily it worked. His life blending with hers should have been chaotic, a life of order being mixed with a life of hoarding. He liked being able to find his things, keeping them in the same spot every time. He liked having only a few keepsakes, things that were important. She just liked being able to have things. She liked not having to worry they would be stolen, not having to hide them away, been able to leave them out in the open. After a little bit of work. 

Poe hadn’t understood at first, why he kept finding her small treasures in strange places. To be fair she hadn’t understood his side either. She didn’t know how he could take off his chrono at night to sleep, leaving on the side table where anyone could see it. Making it so easy to steal. So he started small, or so he thought. A hairbrush was a simple item, something everyone had. Something the Resistance provided. It had been her first one. 

Keeping her hair up had been a necessity, a way to keep it away from her face to see, a way to keep her cooler in the unbearable heat, but also a way to keep it from being a tangled mess. So as simple as it might have been for Poe, that hair brush was something treasured to her just because of how easy it made her life. So when he asked her to stop hiding it under their already lumpy mattress, she resisted. She moved it under her side instead, understanding why it annoyed him after only one night. So she decided to try. 

She left it out on their shared desk, leaving it on top of his unfinished reports. Their room was never fully dark, the light of the moon always coming in through the flimsy curtains. She watched it like it would vanish the moment her eyes left it alone. It took Poe 10 minutes to roll his eyes and reach for her, he was really good at distracting her when she needed it. She couldn’t help herself, even if she was boneless and relaxed, peeking up from his naked chest to make sure the brush was still there. He simply sighed and rolled her over, muttering about ‘round two’ as he dropped back to settle between her thighs. She was too tired after that to check again that night. 

It was still there in the morning. She might have panicked a little first. But from that night on, she was able to leave the hairbrush out in the open. After a little help the first few nights. Poe was more than happy to help. Every time. He really was very good at distracting her. 

So they moved on to the next item, Poe being her mentor to this new, strange concept. She was always reluctant at first, waiting for it to all go wrong. Poe would just whisper that everything was alright, thrusting gently into her as if to prove the point. Or he’d tell her not to worry as his fingers twisted and flicked over her clit, making her completely forget why she was worried at all. She could barely remember her own name when he used his tongue, her whole body trembling by the time he was done with her. She never even remembered to check on those nights. 

It was perfect until she left for a mission, the instinct to hide everything rushed back with a vengeance. It was only three days but she couldn’t help rushing back to their room, worried everything was gone. Poe knew her too well, already waiting. She stopped short at their door, his face a deep pink when she forgot to close it right away. Poe Dameron naked was more than a little distracting, to be fair. She had no problem thinking of their desk as a safe place after that day. He’d made her scream for the first time. But not the last. She would never be able to look at their desk without blushing ever again. 

So they settled in a compromise, letting her hide the important things. As long as it wasn’t in their bed. They had much better uses for that. But she did keep some items out, items like the hairbrush. And if it ever made its way onto the desk, they both knew exactly how their night would be spent.


End file.
